


In the Woods

by iwachan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, clueless!hinata, kagehina's taking care of each other, tsundere warning, tsundere!kageyama, wow my first fanfic here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwachan/pseuds/iwachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Sawamura had wanted to get back at them for embarrassing him in front of the dean, and despite the fact that the dean had forgiven them as long as they kept their mouth shut, the captain had felt utter embarrassment, and wanted them to taste his poison as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Woods

The captain had thought that it would be a good idea to shove them into a random jungle in Yamagata. To strengthen the bonds, or improve their teamwork and all that. They have, on the first five seconds of their fateful encounter (after the last meeting being the embarrassing defeat from Yukigaoka), had tried to strangle each other after all. Captain Sawamura Daichi had thought that it would be a good idea to make a three-days training camp in the middle of Yamagata forest, away from the city. Supposedly there will be a rest house, along with a small basketball field, which they could use as a volleyball court. After all it was merely a refreshing camp before they jumped into actual competitions.

 

One thing that the first years did not know, however, excluding Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, was that the rest house was already abandoned as of late. And the basketball field was no more than a bit, fat, lie.

Captain Sawamura had wanted to get back at them for embarrassing him in front of the dean, and despite the fact that the dean forgave them as long as they kept their mouth shut, the captain had felt utter embarrassment, and wanted them to taste his poison as well.

 

He, along with the others, had come up with the idea of shoving them into a forest for three days. It was not their original idea at first, however, as Coach Ukai (the coach that was recently hospitalised) had done the same thing for them in a different area near Miyagi as well. It was supposedly a mental and physical training for newcomers, to test their guts and loyalty towards the club. Tsukishima and his _best pal_ Yamaguchi was not included as he was one of the first ones who knew what this was about, and besides, it would be fun to put Hinata and Kageyama in the same shoes as Sawamura when he was a freshman too.

 

And so, as usual, Kageyama and Hinata made their arrival known by the other team members. Their faces red (were they running?) and filled with excitement and expectations. The captain briefed immediately what they were supposed to do, he even lied that the other team members would join them as soon as possible. The two freshmen nodded in pure excitement, their faces somehow brightened.

 

With a unison of 'Osu!', Kageyama and Hinata proceeded to race each other to the JR line. Tanaka snickered. Sugawara looked genuinely worried, while Yamaguchi looked unreadable, Captain Sawamura shook his head.

 

And Tsukishima, well, he did not offer any expression at all.

 

-

 

 

 

Hinata was bored, really bored. He was bored to death. This had got to be the longest trip ever. And the worst? Perhaps. He was with the guy that he had wasted time training to beat on someday. And now he was here. With him. At the same team. In the same training camp. On top of that? He would be with him for three full days! He would probably have to suck it up and, he gulped, be patient with the King. The tears, sweat and blood that had been poured for the sake of getting into Karasuno was too special for him to go to waste. But he would definitely show him what he could do. What he had missed from after the last fateful competition until now. Hinata had trained hard, perhaps harder than anyone. Training with the girls had boosted his confidence in beating Kageyama. He would definitely win!

 

With this newfound confidence in tact, his eyes blazing with determination. He stared outside the window of the train in motion. His eyes laid at the scenery before him, and caught his own reflection on the glass. He grinned, and thought too himself, he definitely did a huge change on his improvement. And soon, he would be able to train freely at the training camp. And then, Kageyama would admit his defeat and bow down to him!

 

It was one o'clock in the afternoon when they arrived, Kageyama rushed down to the platform, Hinata not far behind (he wanted to be quicker than Kageyama after all). The place was not big, but not small either. The size of the station was roughly the same, but the smell of the air was strangely and uniquely Yamagata-ken. Kageyama, after getting out from the station, opened his bag and took out his map. Spreading it to a bigger size, revealing the full size of Yamagata, he immediately located the forest which was indicated by a big red circle. He took a peek at Hinata, the little guy even had his map upside down, with a big confusion on his facial features. Shooting glares which went unnoticed by the smaller boy, Kageyama made himself not be bothered with the ignorance and started to follow the map. The sooner they get there, the better.

 

-

 

It was already 3 in the afternoon, and Hinata was still following behind Kageyama. He had wasted 2 and a half hours debating with Kageyama on the path they chose. The forest, unexpectedly was bigger than they expected. And the scary thing was that they did not provide a path trail for them to follow through, and honestly was a true journey to even manage to go inside without being creeped out by unknown creatures and insects lurking within. Hinata had his map in his hand but already forgotten, furthermore he did not even bother to argue anymore. He wordlessly followed suit, dragging his feet to wherever Kageyama would bring him. It was starting to make his feet ache.

 

"Oi, King... Let's take a rest", Hinata whined.

 

The other stopped dead in his track, it was so sudden that Hinata bumped into his back, cursed slightly and shouted at him.

 

"What the hell are you-"

 

The other had his point finger against his chest. He enunciated each word slowly, carefully, and sharply. "Do not. Call me 'King'."

 

As fast as it went, Kageyama resumed his aimless walking with Hinata towed behind, too stunned to say anything. He eventually shrugged, as if nothing had happened, and followed. The thick clouds moving above them went unnoticed.

 

It was the sound of streaming water that Hinata had noticed, it was a steady, faint, and distant sound of water, possibly a river, or a waterfall, either sounded good to Hinata, so he abandoned Kageyama and followed it curiously. There had been hundreds of times that Hinata was being told this phrase to, 'Curiosity killed the cat', though Hinata always answered 'I'm not a cat!', there had been times when he had seriously considered before letting his curiosity lead his actions. However, in this situation, it was exceptionally easy to ignore.  
  


Kageyama had thought he did not care whether Hinata followed him behind or not, heck, he did not even care even if the other guy got eaten by a random bear. He preferred the latter, actually. However, when he took a glance behind him and found nothing but trees, he never had felt so scared.  


"Hinata?"  


The rustling of the leaves from the surrounding trees was his answer.  
  


"THAT BAKA!", With his anger-laced voice, he stomped towards the path that Hinata took, it was not that hard to spot which path Hinata had taken, as his footprint was clear as day against the mud. Seemingly fresh from the rain the night before.  
  
  
  


Hinata had found the source of the sound, it was a waterfall, _and_ the rest house, all in one place! He had never felt so blessed in his entire life. This felt even better when the time he was accepted to Karasuno. He widened his grin, and with an excited 'Yossha!', marched his way through and, perhaps with a bit too much enthusiasm raging in his system, he had forgotten the stone in front of him which was wet from the splashes of waterfall against it, Hinata Shouyou, as clumsy as a bird, fell down with an 'Eep!', and when he stood up again and dusted his knees, he felt a sharp jolt of pain against his ankle.  
  


He gasped in pain, his hand stumbled to hold his poor ankle. He dragged his feet, only to be welcomed by the same pain. He had sprained his ankle before, but this time it was a different kind of pain, this felt almost like he had broken his leg. Or perhaps it did, but wiggling his toes, he finally noticed that it was not the issue. He slowly dragged, reassuring himself that the rest house was merely steps away. Ignore the throbbing of his ankle, 1 step, 2 steps, 3 steps.  
  


Kageyama was beyond furious, his face was unreadable, but he figured that if he was to see Hinata in his vicinity. He would tackle him to the floor and beat him senseless. He did see Hinata, however, and the rest house! Hallelujah! but he noticed Hinata's peculiar way of walking, he had seen it countless of times during competitions, they were because of...an injury?  


He jogged towards the smaller guy, catching up easily as the latter was walking even slower than any snail or turtle, or both. He tapped against his shoulder and he was met by a somewhat painful expression etched between his eyebrows. Kageyama wordlessly offered his arm around Hinata's shoulder and the latter leaned against him, his eyes closed.  


They had managed to somehow stumble inside the rest house, every single area thick with dust and humid air. Kageyama had found a sofa in the middle of the living room, the only thing that was there, really, and lay the small giant on it.  


"How bad is it?", He asked, genuinely worried.  


Hinata waved his hand in dismissal. "I'm fine"  


"You're not 'fine', now hurry up and show it to me"  


Hinata snickered, that sounded like a king alright. "Okay, Your Majesty", and he raised the fabric of his pants to reveal the already bruised ankle.  


Kageyama grunted in disapproval against the nickname, wordlessly he rummaged his bag and found a balm that he had used since he was small to use it for sore muscle. Though in this case, it would be a slightly different kind of sore. It had menthol on it, so it should have a cooling effect against the sprained ankle.  
  


Kageyama applied it gently along the spot, Hinata slightly winced against the cold substance against his bruised ankle, though the cooling has immediately took effect on his sprained ankle. Hinata nodded in gratitude as Kageyama put back the balm into his pouch. The taller guy took out his face towel and wrapped it around his ankle. If any person were to see this from afar, they would notice Kageyama's tender and affectionate attitude for the little guy. But that was not the case. Not at all.  
  
  


Kageyama was almost at his breaking point. And he was THIS CLOSE to breaking Hinata's ankle in two, and preferably his hand as well.  
  


But they had to work together, otherwise they probably would not be able to get back. Especially when, Kageyama noted, a storm was coming, it would immediately erase every footprint they have imprinted upon the damp earth. As he finished giving Hinata his bottled water, he stood up, checking his watch and proceeded to go outside to mark the trees which could probably be their exit sign tomorrow in the case of them being lost again. Kageyama had his scissor in hand (it was in his pencil case that he had somehow brought) and marked trees that he believed he had passed by. It was already drizzling, but Kageyama paid it no heed as he continued his job.  
  


By the time he was finished marking (most of it anyway, he did not feel the need to mark every tree in his vicinity) the rain was pouring down like there was no tomorrow. He fastened his pace back with the help of his markings. And it proved that he was almost at their starting point, and it had originally taken at least 2 and a half hours to get to the waterfall (if, let's say they did not make a one round), so that meant, by the time he would arrive back at the waterfall, it would already be pitch black (it was already 6 PM), and he was already soaking wet.  
  


The possibilities of him finding a shelter under a tree was second to none, as he had no idea what kind of animals would be lurking in the night. So with the help of his phone's flashlight he was somewhat able to retrace back his steps to the waterfall, it took him nearly 2 hours, but he was finally back. By the time he was inside, he was shivering madly. The uniform was clinging to him like a second skin, and he felt shivers wracked his body. It was still spring, he was wet from the rain, and the only thing that he had on was his one layer sports uniform.  
  


He walked to where Hinata was, noting he was asleep, or pretended to, anyway. And settled down on the floor, his body still shivering madly. He was tired, cold, and felt sick, so he just took out his sweater, put it on and immediately fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  


Hinata cracked his one eye open, the sound of rain ringing loudly on his ears. His right arm was numb and he had no idea why. He tried to move it and yet it seemed like someone was holding it tight, he turned his head and gasped silently at the sight before him.  


Kageyama was using his arm as a pillow, his cheek pressed against the veins under his palm. The cheek he felt against his hand, was warm, in fact, too warm. Hinata pushed his body in an upright position, resting his palm against the other's forehead. He wrenched his hand away with a hiss. Kageyama was burning up. He shook the other awake, before he was met with his abnormal weak eyes staring at Hinata. The smaller boy scooted back towards the back cushion, providing space for Kageyama.  


"Here, get in." Hinata offered, and Kageyama obeyed.  
  


Wordlessly, and almost too quickly, Kageyama lied down comfortable besides Hinata before he closed his eyes again. Hinata noted his ragged breath and pink dusted cheek. And as Hinata noticed the wet sweater (soaked because of the wet uniform underneath that Kageyama did not bother to take off) and pants, he made it his mission to change this guy's clothes.  


It was hard with a useless ankle, but thankfully Kageyama's bag was only beside the sofa. So he rummaged freely (without disturbing the other so much) and took out a pair of comfortable pajamas. He changed Kageyama's clothes with ease as the other acted so willingly (or perhaps he had no other choice). By the time he was done, he put the bag besides the sofa again and noted Kageyama curling his body to provide warmth to himself.  
  
 

Hinata could not help but thinking that he was cute, as irritating as he was. Shaking his head, he decided that it would do for tonight. If it was just for tonight, it was okay. He would deal with it tomorrow.  
  


Hinata and Kageyama had a dreamless sleep. But it was the best sleep they ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, sorry for any grammar mistake!! i'm not a native speaker so i probably made a lot of mistakes :(((((
> 
> secondly, i hoped you enjoyed! i was so nervous because most of the authors here are perfect and just so awesome and meanwhile i'm an awkward hikikomori whale with bad grammars and well, just pathetic.  
> this fanfic was originally meant for a friend of a mine, but then i thought, why not sharing it somewhere? heheh 
> 
> lastly, thanks a lot for everyone and hope to see you again!


End file.
